


never be exactly perfect in your eyes

by transfinn



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Conversations, episode 18 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfinn/pseuds/transfinn
Summary: “How much do you think can be changed before we become totally different people?”





	never be exactly perfect in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Liam made me cry. Curse you, Liam. 
> 
> Title from [twin machines](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=4SUB4bmK_Nw) which is just such a Caleb song

“Caleb?”

Beau’s voice rings loud in the quiet air.

Caleb looks up from where he was transcribing spells by firelight, careful not to smudge the ink. “Ja?”

Words seem lost to Beau for a moment. “How much do you think can be changed before we become totally different people?”

He's caught off guard by the question, quill almost sliding down the page. “Um.”

“Well, cause, even if we don't care about it, we’re still the sum of our actions, right?” She looks over at him. “And the actions of other people. Like, you and I are here because of everything we’ve ever done, and everything people have ever done to us.”

“What is your point.”

“You want to change your past. Fix your mistakes.” The assumption hangs in the air for a moment. “But if you did that, you wouldn't be here. With us. You'd never have met Nott or any of us. Hell, so many things could be different.”

Caleb doesn't look at her. 

“So, I guess what I'm getting at is, is it worth it?”

The questions turns itself over and over in Caleb’s mind for a moment before he opens his mouth to speak. “Yes.” He looks up at Beau. “I think it is.”

Beau nods, then returns to staring out into the darkness.


End file.
